


the trouble with soulmarks

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: It's hard to say just what soulmarks mean. For example, does it mean you can't murder your brother until his soulmark has stopped being black? // missing moment from 'the colours of your heart (match mine)'
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	the trouble with soulmarks

They have planned diligently. Everything is perfectly in place for his father and brother’s untimely deaths. There is only one thing that troubles Kasius: His brother’s soulmark, as black as the day he was born.

“He can’t meet his soulmate when he’s dead,”he points out to Sinara for the umpteenth time.

She shrugs and gives the answer she always gives,“Maybe it’s a birthmark. Or maybe we’re changing the universe a fraction and it’ll just disappear when he dies. Maybe they aren’t soulmarks, afterall.”

He opens his mouth to protest but she shuts him up with a kiss and a twinkle in her eyes.“Except ours, of course.”

She’s humouring him, mostly, but it’s done out of love so he doesn’t mind.

He does keep fretting about his brother’s soulmark until Sinara presents him with a solution.

“Well done,”he tells his fiancée, and hands a bag of gemstones to the assassin she brought him.

He is not surprised when the man in question is among the dead at the end of what was supposed to be a celebration, what was supposed to be Faulnak’s wedding feast.

The groom-to-be is splayed out near the head table, lifeless but having gone down fighting, his knuckles a swirl of colours, as is the cheek of the man lying beside him.

Their blood is mingling on the floor around them, and Kasius does not know what power has given soulmates to the world, but whichever it is, it may have a sense of humour.

“Good work, as always,”he whispers to Sinara, as he takes her into his arms, a silent celebration that will look like mourning to everyone else.

Her long hair falls down her back and he runs his fingers through the colourful strands matching the colours on his hands.


End file.
